


直到尽头

by mannbou



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 15:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mannbou/pseuds/mannbou
Summary: 像库丘林alter这般的存在，怎么会存在爱这种东西呢。无论对他抱着有多么狂热到极致的恋情，女王也只会把它当作她怀抱中万千恋爱分之一吧。“就算是万千恋爱中的一部分，但这份恋情也绝对是小库专属闪闪发光的独一份！”不过无论如何，无论如何，女王也不会得到爱的回应就是了（笑）。





	直到尽头

**Author's Note:**

> 像库丘林alter这般的存在，怎么会存在爱这种东西呢。  
无论对他抱着有多么狂热到极致的恋情，女王也只会把它当作她怀抱中万千恋爱分之一吧。  
“就算是万千恋爱中的一部分，但这份恋情也绝对是小库专属闪闪发光的独一份！”不过无论如何，无论如何，女王也不会得到爱的回应就是了（笑）。

凡目之所及，皆为冰雪。  
“如何呢？这片天空。”梅芙回转过头：“即使我们都深知那片故土早已消失殆尽了——”  
即使是用了微微带着遗憾的语气，也丝毫没能够抑制得了语气的上挑。女王就应该是这个样子的——目前为止她心里也是这样想的。只有这种处境不变的完美心态，才能够称得上是爱与占有的女王吧。  
过去失去或者没有得到的，就重新创造出来好了：  
与康诺特所相似的土地和与那位战士相似的人。  
——不，这里就是王国康诺特当地，而那位战士也正是库·丘林本人。  
对心底所有的有疑虑与否认都予以抹杀。眼前的所有确确实实就是由她自己所亲手展现的真实的一切。  
无论奴隶或者勇士，只要让他们好好享受到她的爱，大概就可以了吧。骄矜的女王捻动手中的鞭子，富有弹性的皮质表层由于摩擦而稍稍扭转。激烈、澎湃的汹涌爱意流出的同时，也一定要收集起同等数量的爱做回应才是。  
被众人所爱，才是“梅芙”所存在的最大意义吧。  
就算是那个人，也要这样做才行。  
“如何呢，小库。”女王的浅褐色双眸抬起，热烈地注视着库·丘林的眼睛。  
刻印在皮肤上的深红色图腾交织缠绕，组成令人暗自心悸的神秘形状。常人所谓“不祥”的这一抽象感受在此处几近凝结成黑色的雾状实体。他似乎从未感受到来自梅芙的热切眼神，只是自顾自地看着别人所不知道的远处，淡淡地用语气词来回应。  
作为她所创造出的“自己”来讲，只要服从便可以了吧。这把枪会指向一切她想清除掉的对象，这具身体会完全以她的命令作为准则——如此，就行了。  
只要那位女王不背叛他，那他便一直会是她的枪。至于她所想的其他问题，那些都与他没有关系。  
“只要你喜欢就可以了。”库·丘林不知是有意无意地站在上风向，风只能吹动梅芙的几缕发丝。环绕肩背部的红色毛绒随风颤颤巍巍地摇摆，在流动的空气中它们似乎扩大了原来的一倍，变得蓬松而柔软。从天际飘来的雪花夹杂在其中，与这抹红色竟交杂出锐利而冷酷的光来。  
女王轻轻地笑了起来。那是一个甜蜜的、恋爱中少女般的笑容。“太狡猾了。”梅芙靠在库·丘林的胸膛上：“小库总是用这样的话来讨好我。”  
布满坚实倒刺的、龙一般的尾轻柔卷在少女的腰上，将斜斜下滑的她在自己身上扶正。库丘林面无表情地将斗篷张开，将梅芙护在雪片所触及不到的领域之内。他身上所同化的红海怪兽骨骼早已与他融为一体，只有暴露在外的胸膛和小腹皮肤才拥有常人相似的体温。  
并非有冒犯等其他企图，库丘林的赤红色眼眸中仍没有出现任何一丝的情绪波动。看似暧昧的动作就像平日里用长枪贯穿敌人肉体一般自然。  
“是时候回去了。”库丘林说。  
他的目光未曾偏移过，仍然逆流而上看着愈下愈大的暴雪尽头。库·丘林的肉体大部分被巨大的兽骨覆盖，双腿干脆异化扭曲生长出硬质外壳骨与巨爪。在风雪交加的天气中，也未曾萌生出一丝觉察到寒冷的意思。  
梅芙将脸埋在库丘林的斗篷里，用手抚摸着他腰两侧凸起带着倒刺的骨骼，发出似有似无的满足叹息。粗糙的骨质外表面生长着不规则的锋利尖刺，少女的手指抚摸过它们，迸出几滴与他肤色很是相称的红色宝石。  
她吮吸着手指破碎的地方，惊讶又好奇地看见创口附近变成深黑色。风呼啸着的声音由于相隔着男人肉体而变得模糊，视野内的东西由于暗淡的光线也变得模糊。“小库.....感觉不是很高兴呢。”梅芙稍微侧了侧身，以一个更舒服的姿势倚在库·丘林的身体上：“还是......你还是在怀念着阿尔斯特吗？”  
可爱极了，原来作为防具的铠甲上也充斥着毒素吗。就算是令自己受到了伤害——虽然这种程度对她来讲也实在是太小了，也还是不由自主地令人觉得，好可爱。  
“不。”是罕见的快速回答。库·丘林的声音同簌簌作响的雪花声一般，平静中却蕴藏着莫名的寒意：“自从在这里现界的那一刻起，我就已经是属于这里的存在了。”他看了看深陷在他所布置“玉座”中的女王，只划出了一道咒文就将那点淡淡的黑色尽数湮灭。这点小手段对梅芙来讲根本就不值得一提，他也知道。但他还是这么做了。  
“我是这里的‘王’，这一点，无法改变。”  
雪在他的肩头堆积起来。库·丘林的理性并未被狂化的效果所减弱多少，反而比原先更加尖锐。尽管理性这个词并不适合用“尖锐”来形容，但的的确确。就像磨得更加尖锐的枪尖，轻轻一碰便能伤及要害：果断又干脆。  
“这样吗。”梅芙的脸隐藏在库·丘林所看不见的阴影里。  
“......知道吗，小库，我爱着你呢。”是女王伏于胸膛的低语。  
库·丘林终于将目光从天边收回，向自己身前的粉发少女望去： “那很重要吗？”  
“对我来讲，大概是吧。”  
梅芙抬起头，紧紧地用手臂圈住他的腰：“我们回去吧。”

玻璃杯中的酒液随着女王的摇晃发出间断的闪光。琥珀色的液体仿佛是液态的水晶，澄澈，透亮，散发着淡淡烟焦香气。  
放至鼻边稍稍嗅了嗅杯中酒的香气，梅芙随意地将头歪向一旁。那双深棕色的眼睛透过酒液来看显得更加浓郁，像是最后撒在布丁上的焦糖稀一般。  
她的鞋袜都没有穿，悬在黑色松软地毯上的只是一双赤裸的脚而已。由于够不到地面，足尖垂着一晃一晃的。再往上便是精致的脚踝。外踝骨凸起鲜明，作为小腿优美弧线的起笔。线条再度往上便是圆滑的膝弯和紧实而富有弹性的大腿，最终隐没入垂至大腿根部的朦胧纱裙里。  
轻轻啜饮一口杯中的佳酿，梅芙眯起双眼，像只阳光下午睡刚刚苏醒的庸怠猫咪。库·丘林冷眼看着她有一口没一口地品着杯中的美酒，静静地立在一旁不发一言。  
“小库，来试试这个，很好喝的哦。”梅芙将手中还剩半杯酒液的玻璃杯递给他：“没想到还会有这种味道的酒呢。”  
小巧的唇印落在玻璃杯的杯沿上，沾染了些许酒滴。放大了也许能看出细腻的唇纹。  
库·丘林有些不耐地看了她一眼：“不需要。”对于英灵化的此身而言，食物与水都成为了非必需品。没有必要消耗，没有意愿品尝。对于早已死去的自身而言，即使通过食物的味道唤醒生前的记忆也没有丝毫的意义。  
唯一最想要品尝的......  
“只有血液的味道才值得品鉴啊，你这没有品位的女人。”库·丘林冷笑着说。  
尸体，血液，骸骨。这都是流在他血管里所渴望的东西。就算杀死一个人也不会满足，就算杀死一百个人也不会满足。顺着尸骨一级一级地攀爬到尸山血海的顶峰尽头，才是真正属于战士的荣耀。  
大概酒水对于“王”来讲就是那种小儿科的东西吧。  
这样的小库似乎更加令人兴奋了。这才是女王所期待追求的邪恶之王的样子——  
就像是予人愉悦痛感的鞭子一样。  
太美味了，这冷淡而狠戾的眼神，这世间一切之物都未曾放在眼中的语气。梅芙将手中的酒杯收回，放归桌上。  
不过没有关系，无论是有多么睥睨天下，那个男人注定也是自己的了。  
“不愧是小——库——”梅芙微微笑着，又举起酒瓶将杯中剩下的空白也一一填满，再一次递给他：“我会奖励你的哦。”  
库·丘林盯着她的脸看了一会，突然弯了弯唇角，接过女王所饮过的酒杯，将酒液一饮而尽。  
“你还真是爱找麻烦，”他奚落道：“我从来没遇见过像你这么麻烦的女人。”库·丘林在沙发上坐下，尾巴随便横在靠背与坐垫的中央，占据了一大块空间。原本空荡荡的真皮沙发一下子变得满满当当。

梅芙径自眨眨眼睛，似乎有些不知所以地歪了歪头，赤着脚悄无声息地从椅子上跳了下来。毛茸茸的毯子一下子就将淡粉色脚趾和脚跟包裹了起来，平地里只露出雪白的足踝和脚背。  
再悄无声息对他也不会有用。库·丘林默默地看着她从酒桌走到自己面前，又随意地坐到了自己的腿上。那双粉嫩的大腿与坚硬深色外骨骼紧紧贴附在一起，皮肤甚至被挤压出凹凸不平的轮廓线。  
尽管对方并不是自己的敌人，但如此主动的靠近还是令他倍感不快。赤红色眸中的不悦渐渐弥漫开来，甚至连空气中都开始出现了隐隐的折射波动。  
“你还想做什么？”库·丘林微微皱眉。  
梅芙将镶嵌着细碎宝石的王冠摘掉，扔在地毯上：“小库刚才有说过想要的东西吧，”她边讲着边用牙齿扯掉左手所戴着的手套：“那就请尽情地享用好了。”  
“尽管这不是战场中所挥洒的热血，但是作为女王的血液，也应该是独一无二的吧。”梅芙伏在库丘林的肩膀上，转头斜斜地看向他。  
那红唇所散发出的蜜酒气息令他又腻又上瘾。想要让她滚远点又想撕碎她这身几近完美的皮囊。大概是——大概是那女人几乎全部身体都紧靠着他的缘故，库·丘林甚至能够清楚地感觉到她的脉搏，一下一下，散发出所令人渴望的热量。  
那颗欢快蹦跳的心脏，到底能够容纳多少血液呢。被刺穿时又会发出怎样的悲鸣呢。  
库·丘林仍旧漠然地看向身上的女人。不论怎样，她现在还不能够死：“就如此而已罢了。”  
梅芙尖锐的指甲沿着鲜红色的咒印划过结实的胸膛，血丝掺杂在刻印之内，与繁复的咒印融为一体。带着爱意，带着占有的欲望在肌肤下留下难以察觉的血痕。  
“太不诚实了，小库。”梅芙用戴了手套的右手托起库·丘林的下巴：“明明有很·喜·欢·吧？”  
是来自于女王单方面的吻。专横，霸道，贪婪。她的唇齿之间带着一丝丝略苦的酒气。  
库·丘林挑眉，带着嘲讽：“根据灵基的记录，我曾经拥有过的女人好像也不少呢。”  
“原来也有你这样难缠的女人啊。”  
梅芙将头埋在他的颈窝里：“没关系的，小库。”她说话所产生的微弱气流若有若无地轻轻拂过库·丘林的皮肤：“无论怎样，你都会是我的东西哦。”  
唯有这点是确定的。这是属于女王梅芙自己的愿望。  
柔软的细嫩的手臂从左侧挽过男人的颈部，湿润的舌尖舔舐过那个人的锁骨，伴随着轻轻的娇笑。滑腻的大腿内侧肌肤蹭过外骨骼粗糙的深色表面，像钢琴黑白键一般对比鲜明——  
库·丘林的尾巴卷过来，从白色半透明纱裙所表面覆盖的边缘缠绕至腰部，直至刚好点到女王的唇上。  
“对于我而言，食欲和性欲都是没有必要的东西。”他斜视着趴在自己怀里的女人，戏谑道：“不用做到这种程度，我自然也会使出全力为你而战。”  
挑逗般地咬住他的耳垂吮吸，膝盖向外侧翻开成跪坐在他小腹上的样子。饱满的胸部隔着纯白的贴身布料贴着他结实的胸肌，粉色的长发丝丝缕缕地垂在两个人之间，时隐时现地撩拨起火星般迸现的欲望。  
“感觉到了吗，小库。”梅芙舔了舔嘴唇，堪堪遮挡住隐秘的白色纱裙轻轻摩擦着库·丘林的腿——对于他的体格来讲女王就像一只娇小的布娃娃。她湿漉漉的眼球认真而热切地望着男人冷漠的脸：“在这里就可以哟。”  
“原来是淫荡bitch系吗，打扮倒是出乎意料地清纯呢。”库丘林漫不经心地用手钳住女王的脖子，拖到眼前打量了两眼：“只是什么都还没有做就已经快不行了啊。”  
犬齿肆意啃噬着鲜花般娇艳欲滴的唇瓣，毫无顾忌地攫取着。赤眸之下如同血般鲜红可怖的咒文仿佛有着什么摄人心魄的魔力。  
库·丘林仍是一副藐视一切作壁上观的模样。如果说表情能够反映出内心的真实感受的话，那么他的内里一定是充斥着冷冷的嗤笑。如同人类之漠视蝼蚁，如同神之傲视芸芸。若是有丝毫的应和，便应是值得叩谢的无上的荣光。  
尾尖从唇上退下，如同灵蛇般滑向女王所跪坐分开的双腿之间。  
从蕾丝与身体贴身的缝隙处钻进，在早已被浸润了的布料与肉体间逡巡。恶意地在所产生的湿滑液体中随意耸动，在蚌肉一般细嫩多汁的软肉里翻搅，假装向更深处探去。  
感觉到身体被那个人的尾尖所进入，梅芙腿上的肌肉收紧了一下。它仅仅在内衣与皮肤所接触的外缘游走，即使这样，也带出了些许黏腻的水声。在两人接吻所产生的延绵声响之中，梅芙的喉咙中发出微弱而含混不清的声音。  
二人唇齿所分开之处牵起了细细的一条银线。随着呼吸的急促，脆弱的细丝微微颤抖，最终从中断开消失在空气里。“喜欢小库，最喜欢小库了。”梅芙的手拂过库·丘林的胸膛，另一只手微微扯下裙摆的边缘，露出了一半玉雕般凹凸有致的髋骨，邀请似的卸下最后一层薄薄的屏障。  
“啊。”男人毫不在意地应答。他连披在身上的斗篷都懒得摘掉，任由女王的手上的动作：“那就就此献上你的侍奉吧。”  
她身上甜酒的香气仍令他感到一丝不爽。莫名其妙的，仿佛是刻在灵基上的感觉。不过就单单从女人的这个方面来讲，梅芙还算得上是个能派得上些许用场的女人。 平日里充斥着无聊废话的小嘴终于稍稍安静了些许，十分努力地取悦着自己——看得出，是真的十分努力。  
嘴角都被撑得圆润，脸腮部随着女人的吞吐起起伏伏。在湿润温暖的口腔内，那条粉红色的舌在所残余的狭小空间内打着圈。被硕大器官所挤出的透亮唾液顺着下巴一直滴落到锁骨，再从锁骨缓慢流向双乳之间。  
库·丘林垂眸看向跨坐在自己双腿之间的女人。她浑身皮肤泛起淡淡的粉红色，在脸颊上尤甚。即使在口腔被占据几乎要窒息的情况下，她也未曾出现过一丝退却的意思。  
这种姿态是多么可笑又脆弱啊，库·丘林眯眼。这种时候只要他想就可以随时扭断那纤细的脖颈。不过就算在平时他若是想这样做，梅芙大概也会说着那些烦人的话把她的颈部送到自己的手心里来吧。她就是这样一个令他难以理解的女人。  
心烦意乱。他烦躁地将梅芙的下巴捧起，怀着破坏的欲望故意向她的喉管里顶撞。梅芙被嘴里的液体呛到，却无法将嘴张得更开，只得发出闷闷的咳嗽声。不由自主所产生的水雾凝结在眼上，把眼前的男人模糊成黑红色的斑驳色块。  
全部、全部都要占据。小库的一切都要毫不犹豫地全部占据。  
梅芙的反应令他稍微清醒了一点。随之而来的是莫名其妙的恼火。库·丘林停下了自己的动作，猛然意识到刚才不理智的举动完全有可能危及到眼前这个女人脆弱的性命。虽说这意识合情合理，但反倒令他更加火大起来。  
其他的狡辩或许还能勉强应付过去，但这主要原因他再是清楚不过了——他自己真的在这个女人的撩拨下勃起了。

说来有些荒谬，但确实是这样。  
库·丘林压抑住自己心中甚至想将那个女人戮杀的欲望——如此一来便不用再听到她混杂着情欲味儿的甜腻自恋叫喊。  
“小库，身体很诚实呢。”她一定会这么说：“你也是爱着我的吧。”  
啊，怎么会呢，像这种一心顾及着自己泡影般幻梦的女王。库·丘林皱眉，心下不自然的灼热却由于梅芙的气味和呼吸更加滚烫了起来。  
是情动雌性所特有的费洛蒙的气味。  
“所有的，都被舔干净了哦——小库。”梅芙跪坐在他的腿上，有意引诱似的——引诱这个词已经不合适了，因为她已经成功了：“接下来的，就请尽情享受女王大人吧。”  
嘴唇仍旧因摩擦有些微微红肿，嘴角所残留的浅白色液体被她用手指揩下，涂抹上库·丘林的胸膛。“小库好棒。”她一只手撑起自己的半截身躯，一只手着扶男人的手臂，慢慢地将对她而言有些过于巨大的阴茎吞没入自己的身体里。对方直接的目光注视令她兴奋地微微颤抖，只想能够成为将对方的骨髓都吞噬殆尽的温柔乡。  
她发出倒吸冷气的声音，感觉到湿润的甬道被一点一点填满。有些许撕裂的疼痛，但更多的则是由于心跳与血液涌动而形成的迷幻感。眼前传说中阿尔斯特最强的战士身体的一部分正牢牢地嵌入在她的身体里。她也终于从某种字面意义上占据了库·丘林的肉体。  
他的瞳孔就像是秋日里的圆月一样，清晰却令人捉摸不透遥不可及。梅芙用手轻柔地描绘出他眼下的赤纹，然后毫无征兆地咬上结实的肩膀。  
库·丘林一丝声响都未发出，如同痛觉自始至终都不存在，任凭梅芙像确认所属物一般在自己身上做出或深或浅的标记。通向她体内的通道又温热又狭窄，每寸皮肤都几乎像是被牢牢地吸附在了鲜嫩的内壁上一般。女王所散发出的蜂蜜甜酒气息如同火上所喷淋的油滴，又像明显藏有鱼钩的诱饵，勾着猛犬敏锐的鼻。他感到一阵口干舌燥。  
随着腰胯部的摆动，梅芙脸颊浮现出了大片潮红。两个人所结合的地方一片水光，随着她的动作发出咕唧的水声。  
“还真是淫荡的女人呢。”库·丘林的声音稍微有些低沉，手指在耻骨处划过，离开时便牵扯上了依依不舍的细丝。他看着手指上晶莹液体，语气还是与先前一般地嘲讽，但似乎多了些什么暗暗燃烧着的东西。  
怀里的女人被轻而易举地反压在沙发上，带着得逞的狡黠笑容。腰被他用尾巴所抬得很高，裸足则自然而然地交叉环住对方的腰肢。  
梅芙偏了偏头，将库·丘林的食指轻轻含入嘴中：“小库……？”  
“别忘记夸奖我哦。”  
这个女人也就派上这种用处，堪堪能够折抵她的所作所为罢了。库·丘林抓住她的腰——不知是由于alter化所导致的还是由于梅芙本来纤细，那柔软的腰肢在他的手中几近不足一握。  
他现在想做的事情只有这件而已。尽情蹂躏，尽情释放，尽情破坏。  
他所喝下的果然是她的宝具——“我心爱的蜂蜜酒”啊。  
只要让灵核不到崩溃的地步就可以吧？那个女人在做这一切之前肯定也考虑过后果。  
“小库这种样子.....真可爱啊……”梅芙含糊不清地边说边用手臂从斗篷内里搂过他的脖子。等不及她说完最后一个字，库·丘林便猝不及防地进入了她的身体，直接顶撞向最深处。  
她连惊叫都没能发出一声，只是徒劳地张开了嘴，任由他的手指抽出。浑身的肌肉骤然绷紧，连脚趾都紧紧地蜷缩起来。每一次的进入都将原来狭窄的甬道再次撑开，退出后还未等稍稍恢复便又一次强行挤入。梅芙的生理性泪水几乎毫无知觉地流出，但仍然企图将自己更加贴近他一点。“嗯？你想要的不是这样吗。”库·丘林居高临下地看着她们，似笑非笑地将她几乎要无法遮盖住身体的上衣拽到一边，用兽爪般的手掌将娇嫩的乳房挤压成扭曲的形状。  
他将头垂至女人的锁骨处。血管在那附近交流汇合，组成颈部的动脉。活物的所散发出的热气在他的视野里几乎形成了一层薄薄的雾。深蓝色发丝从库·丘林的耳畔直直垂下，在梅芙的胸骨处盘成规矩而大小不一的圆圈。  
利齿轻而易举地就突破了娇嫩的皮肤，血流从齿间滑下，顺着肩的立体弧度，流入梅芙身下的黑色阴影里。她感到刹那间的凉意，接着又是延绵的、夹杂着隐隐快意的钝痛。库·丘林一点点品尝着，又去啃噬伤口处破碎的血肉。  
梅芙的后背冒出细细的冷汗，由于痛觉和愉悦感的交织，视线也都变得隐隐模糊起来。但即使如此，所有的触觉也未曾削弱过分毫。  
喘息与皮肤摩擦而产生的细微声响杂糅在一起，理智几乎化为碎片。肉体相撞击的声音色情而又原始。女人的大腿、小腹、胸部，甚至连甜腻的呻吟都随着自己的动作而颤动。她所加快的心率以及甜美的内里让库·丘林感到受到了些许莫名其妙的安抚。他不得不暗自承认起码这一刻她真的是甜美的——仅仅在他所需要的那一刻。  
梅芙终于在空虚了很久之后有了再次被充盈的实感，尽管那几乎快要突破她所承受的最大极限。作为这片土地上风流而多情的女主人、女王，所有男人的倾倒对她而言自然理所当然，就算库·丘林也理应如此。没有人会抵抗得了她的诱惑，没有人。  
这是来自她的疯狂爱意。被冷漠对待却愈发汹涌的爱意，被毫不留情对待却日益增长的爱意。与其说是爱意，更不如说是女王所残留下的深重执念：  
“一定要让库·丘林......成为我的东西！”  
仿佛要被贯穿，梅芙几乎只能发出些破碎的人的声响。就算眼前的男人被她的蜂蜜甜酒所催动，就算所有行为都只是单单受到本能欲望的操纵，那他到底有没有残留一点点对她的感觉呢。  
太粗暴了啊，小库，她本想开口说这话的，却被所爆发快感所吞没在嘴中——尽管从一开始她就已经沉浸在自己的快感之中了。  
扣在男人后颈的双手绞紧，指关节都微微泛白。被抬起的腰肢再也没有力气继续向上拱起，向下坠去。  
“小库......”梅芙的胸膛上下起伏着，脸上残余的水痕不知道是什么时候留下来的：“请毫无保留地，全部都交给我哦。”  
“......啧。”他不耐烦地别过头去，尾巴转了个圈支撑起梅芙的身躯。  
“我爱你哦，小库。”梅芙转过头望着他：“你也会......爱我吗？”  
“不。”这次，库·丘林回答得简短而干脆。


End file.
